Welcome to the Brightside
by glimmerrkogirl
Summary: It was only a kiss. The kiss that would change their lives.Sorry I am really not good at summarys. Please read and review. Thanks.Randy Fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognizable, it all belongs to someone else...too bad though.:)

Summery/Spoilers: Sorry none...Please read and review. Let me know how you like it or if you don't.

Thanks for all who decided to have a look. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter One - It was only a Kiss**

_Coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine _

Gotta gotta be down because I want it all

It started out as a kiss

How did it end up like this

It was only a kiss

'Come on Randy stop looking at her like that, you know she has to know, no one is that nieve and innocent...' I cursed myself. How did this happen? Why couldn't Paul have been ready? Why couldn't any one else have been ready? I should have just said that she couldn't come...She couldn't ride with me. Where was everyone else? Damn her why is she so...so...why is she so her?

"Randy is everything alright?" Her voice sent a wave of chills up my arm. I watched her sweep the hair out of her eyes. This is the one moment I've had tried to avoid. Being alone with her. Me, the arrogant ass who always had something to say to a woman, couldn't speak a word to her.

"I'm fine," I tried to remain calm. But some how it just came off sounding cold and detached.

I watched her fidget nervously with the hem of her skirt as I shifted gears. She bit her bottom lip as she did when she was nervous. 'Focus Randy just three more blocks to the club,' I kept telling myself. 'Damn another red light.'

"Randy, I'm really sorry that you got stuck with me...I know that we haven't really gotten a chance to get to know each other, but with the current situation and all I hoped that you and I could be friends" She said.

'Thank you God for a green light.' I thought.

" I mean we have been working so closely for months now but you are still a mystery to me. I mean, I'd like to know you better...Um, I mean you know us being the same age and all, maybe we could understand each other..." Her voice trailed off.

Trust me no one was more sorry about this arrangement that I was. Get to know her I know her, why can't she see I would be the better choice. What a laugh our current situation. Be friends, I have enough friends. I couldn't just be her friend.

"I don't have friends that are girls unless I sleep with them and with the 'current situation' I would say that is out of the question don't you?" I still wasn't sure why I was being so cold to her I mean, it was my problem the feelings that I had for her. This time I saw her bite her bottom lip and her big hazel eyes fill with what threatened to be the beginning of tears. I wish I could tell her why. I wish I could hold her but what she didn't understand is the 'current situation' prevented it.

I pulled up to the club, the valet opened the door for us. I walked in before her, acting like I had forgotten about her. The owner directed her and I to the VIP room. Paul said that he would call ahead in case that we were the first to arrive. Once in the room with the drinks ordered. I saw her sit down and cross her legs. She looked hurt. Well there maybe now she will leave me alone and let me let go.

"Randy, you know I don't understand, I have tried to be so nice to you. Maybe I a gulton for punishment, but why don't you like me?" She said. She seemed so upset. Why dose she care? Could it be she may actually feel something for me too. No, she was just nice. That was just who she was, it was one of the reasons that I like her so.

"I really would prefer not to talk about this now. The guys will be here soon and given the 'current situation' it would not be appropriate." I said. I threw her an icy stare. I was beginning to hate her. But then again they say you can only hate once you have loved.

This time she stood up and came to where I was sitting. "You know I am damn tired of you attitude Randy. I am a very nice person. I am not going to try to make you like me anymore..."

"Would you please lower your voice? We are in a public place you know?" With this I stood up.

"In a private room. You are not getting out of this one with out an answer. Why do you hate me Randy?" She said. With so much fire it almost melted the ice in my eye.

I just smirked. She was beautiful when she was angry. "You just think you are so special don't you? Dear you are just another conquest to him?"

Anger flashed in her eyes this time and her hand raised to slap me. She underestimated me. I grabbed her wrist which was a mistake. I had forgotten how it felt for my skin to touch hers. I was fighting the butterflies my stomach. I wanted to apologized but a part of this reminded me of foreplay. I was in a sick way enjoying this. I enjoyed hurting her just like I had been hurting. Maybe I did hate her. I raised a eyebrow.

"Randy Orton why do you hate me? I want an answer. How could you say that? You know I am not that kind of girl?" I just held the pose I had her in. I saw the anger in her eyes mix with vulnerably. I wonder if he saw her the way that I do. "Randy why? Why do you hate me?"

In that movement with only me, her and our drinks sweating on to the black lacquered table, I changed our fate forever. Something just changed. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Yes." Her voice was almost a whisper and she was closer to me that she ever had been. I knew that she wanted me to.

"If I answer that we can never go back." I whispered back.

"I have to know," She looked up at me. Her big hazel eyes, were deceiving me. It almost looked like she wanted me too. I kissed her. It was the tingles. The tingles that I never admit to having. 'Well, well Mr. Orton I do believe that you have grown a heart.' I thought. She responded and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her kiss was so hungry. Just as was mine.

We had both lost all sense of reality when the door swung open.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

It was only a kiss

_Well let me know what you think_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_It was only a kiss_

"What the hell!"

That did it. That broke the kiss. 'Damn we have been caught.' She too quickly pulled away like we had never touched. She tucked one long strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Paul how nice to see you," I said cocking an eyebrow.

"Need I even ask?" Paul said as he shut the door. I watched him and his cat like moves glide smoothly over to where we were standing. He crossed his arms as if he were about to scold his children.

"I hope not but I am sure you will," I felt the cold demeanor that she had melted away, start to run icy again.

Paul grinned. I felt almost like he was taunting me. "Oh I will ask Orton. This really doesn't surprise me about you. But you" He turned to look at her " ... wonder what Dave will think when he finds out about this? You naughty little girl..." I watched him taught her. She just stared back at him tears beginning to come to the surface. She was hurt and I had caused it. Isn't it funny how you regretted your own thoughts at times. I wish I could take the pain away.

"Paul it's not what you think..." she started with tears running down her face. I started to wipe them away but it wasn't my place. So I watched them fall to an ungrateful ground, as Paul smirked.

"So you weren't kissing Romeo Randy here?" Paul walked around her with the smirk that was becoming one that I wanted to slap off of his arrogant face. He stopped right in front of her. "It sure looked like a kiss to me, if it's not a kiss, then can I taste Dave's goods too?" He started to lean into her. She was too quick for him. Her hand, the one that had went for my face, raised quickly and made contact with the side of Paul's cheek. I laughed. I loved it when she was feisty, most of the time she was so calm, so sweet. Paul stumbled back in shock. She looked at me, I thought that I saw a slight smile play off her lips.

"You bitch," Paul lunged for her. Once again, not fast enough. I slid in front of her.

"No, no Pauly, we don't hit ladies," I said taunting him back.

"Wait till I tell Dave about this," He said as a bright red mark begin to swell on his face.

All I could feel after that was her put her hands on my waist and gently move me aside. From her sheer touch I almost fainted. 'Damn butterflies, get a hold of yourself Randy, now is no time to lose your inhabitations.'

"Paul, please don't tell Dave. It was really nothing. I got carried away in the moment. Don't hurt Dave that way," she stepped in front of me. I'm not sure what I had expected with the kiss. Had I been so delusional to think that she would just leave Dave? I mean I don't believe in fairy tales, those are for women, but hadn't I expected something.

"There is a price with everything, my dear," Paul smirked. Then he turned to me. "It's really up to Orton."

"What's your game Paul? What are you wanting to play?" I asked.

"Orton you have one thing that I crave, the one thing that could put me back in control, but it all depends on how much you want to protect her," he said crossing his arms. He wanted the title shot that I earned. Why couldn't it have been anything else? If I give him this, he will know how much I care about her. If I don't then all hell will break loose for her and me.

"I earned that Paul, and you damn well know it," I spat. "If you couldn't beat Chris the first 5 times what makes you think that you can this time? You forget this is all written into the script. I can't change it even if I agreed to this." I said even though I knew that they would just change the script if Eric said the word. 

"Come off it Orton, you know scripts can be changed. But it is up to you…Dave will be here any minute so you may want to deliberate fast," He crossed his arms and leaned causally against the lacquered back table where our drinks were still sweating. I looked at her. Maybe I wanted her to tell me not to do it. But all I saw in her eyes was desperation. I should just tell them all to go to hell. I looked at Paul who smirked again. Then I looked at her pleading eyes.

As I was getting ready to give my decision, the door swung open. Dave appeared in the doorway. He stopped when he saw the intense look on all our faces. "Whoa guys, who died?" You could cut the tension with a knife. No one said a word. "What's the matter why is everyone so intense?" He looked from her, to Paul, to me.

"No reason Big Guy, I am not feeling well, I am just going to head back to the hotel. You guys have a lovely evening… Oh and Paul the deal, that we were talking about, it's yours," I grabbed my suit jacket and headed out the door.

**_It was only a kiss_**

It had felt like I had lost it all in that one quick moment. I had lost my chance to be the youngest 'World' Title holder in history, I had lost the girl that I never had, and I had lost my pride. I pushed my way through the crowds of people. I mindlessly got into the car and even more mindlessly drove to the hotel. That was the last thing that I remembered, before slipping into a restless sleep on the sofa of my hotel room.

_Now I'm falling asleep ___

_And she's calling a cab ___

_While he's having a smoke ___

_And she's taking a drag ___

_Now there're going to bed ___

_And my stomach is sick ___

_And it's all in my head ___

_But she's touching his chest now ___

_He takes off her dress now ___

_Letting me go_

Thanks for all the reviews...Please let me know how you feel about this installment...I promise next chapter, which is almost complete will tell who the girl is...Thank You so much for reading...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Now I'm falling asleep ___

_And she's calling a cab ___

_While he's having a smoke ___

_And she's taking a drag ___

_Now there're going to bed ___

_And my stomach is sick ___

**_And it's all in my head_**

**BANG, BANG, BANG**...I slowly awoke from the horrible scene that was going on in my head. **BANG, BANG, BANG**... 'Who in the hell could that be?' I rubbed my sleep filled eyes, and glanced over at the nightstand table. The neon green light of the alarm clock flashed 3:23am and lit my way as, I stumbled to the door. I swung it open rather annoyed, if it was Paul I was going to kill him. Nope not Paul, it was the last person that I had expected to see at my door. It was her. She had changed since the club only a pair of sweat pants and a tank top graced her slender figure. She had taken off her make-up and her hair was pulled up in to a messy ponytail thing, on the top of her head. She was breathtaking.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"We need to talk," She pushed me aside. I watched her walk over and plant herself on the sofa where my un-peaceful slumber had been taking place.

"Why Stacy please come in, make yourself at home," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. I could feel the tension in the room. She just glared at me. I sat in the chair next to the couch and in a very professional manner said, "What can I do for you, Miss Keibler?"

"Cut the crap Randy, you know perfectly well why I am here," She said glaring at me. I laughed. Maybe it was inappropriate but she was funny when she acted like that. "I don't know why I am even here. You are such an ass to me most of the time, but I can't let you give up the title shot for me."

Was she really saying this? Why does she care? She seemed so strong in this moment. Nervous, but strong. Her bottom lip would always give her nervousness away. She started to bite it as she waited for my response. I just stared at her and she stared right back at me. Almost challenging me to do something. No matter want I told myself I didn't believe that she loved Dave. But I knew that she was fond of him and he did offer her certain protection. Why don't she just leave well enough alone?

"My mind is made up. It's not your decision. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to get back to my non-productive sleeping..." I rose from the chair that I had been sitting on. She was quick she grabbed my arm and attempted to pull me down on the couch. She succeeded. I'm not sure if it was the lack of sleep or her sheer determination that made me weak. I was aware of her hand still resting upon my arm. I was secretly glad that I had been too tired to remove my dress shirt. The thin fabric was the only thing saving me from 'the butterflies' that had intoxicated me earlier.

"You are not the heartless bastard that you want me to believe that you are, you showed me that tonight..."

"Believe what you want to believe baby..." I started.

"Randy, stop the act. I saw right through it when you kissed me tonight." Her eyes softened when she mentioned the kiss. "I can't let you give up what you have worked so hard for these past few months." She spoke more softly now, more like the woman that she showed to the world.

"Who says that I am doing it for you?" I said coolly. I wish she would just move her hand. Did she really have no idea how she was tearing me up inside.

"Well...I just... thought... I mean I shouldn't have assumed...Dave is your friend." Her eyes fell. I had hurt her again. Why would she care who I am doing it for? Of course it was for her, but telling her that would give her the upper had in a situation I already felt I couldn't control. "Randy?" She asked softly.

"Yes," I replied a little sweeter than I had intended. I watched her look down. She looked at her hand on my arm. Then her big hazel eyes looked back into mine. I tried to remain a cold stare but I knew she could see me failing miserably.

"Why did you kiss me?" She whispered. I felt her hand, I saw her eyes, and I had a choice. I could confess everything or I could deny it and give her a bullshit line that she would know wasn't true. I decided to not do either one.

"Does it matter?" I asked. It was not cold nor was it warm. It was solemn.

"Of course it dose," She said. Still holding my gaze.

"No really, is it going to change anything? I could say to you, that you mean nothing to me. I could look at you and make you believe it. You will walk away hurt and hating me. Or I could tell you that I have longed to do that since Eric assigned you to valet for Evolution. I could tell you that I hate watching Dave hold you, kiss you. I could confess that you stir the very core of me. But then you would walk out of here and go back to Dave feeling relieved that the kiss at least meant something and that you were not just another conquest to a heartless bastard. While I am left here alone with not even my pride. So you see Miss Keibler. Neither is going to happen. I only hope that answer is good enough for you because it will be the only one you get." I watched her face flood with understanding. She could see the truth without it having to be told to her. She leaned over so close to my face with tears in her eyes. I thought that I had imagined what she said next.

I hope you all liked who it turned out to be...Thanks again for all the reviews...Thanks for checking it out...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter-4 

She leaned over so close to my face with tears in her eyes. I thought that I had imagined what she said next.

"I felt them too, the butterflies," with that she kissed my check and turned and left me sitting on the couch with more questions than answers. I didn't feel as if I could think straight. My head was so cloudy, I wasn't sure if it was because I was tired or the fact that she always left me feeling a little intoxicated. I managed to get to the bed before my thoughts took over. My dreams always haunted me and this one was no different. I could see the images in my head.

_She touches his chest now_

He takes off her dress now 

Letting me go

I closed my eyes trying to remove the images from my head. But it was no use. There was something totally unfair about the fact, that someone could take a hold on you and you not being able to have the same hold on them. Why had she come here tonight? What had she really accomplished? Why did she tell me she felt it too and then turn back to Dave? Had she even said it or was it in my head? My thoughts ran a mile a minute, unfortunately to fast for me to sleep. I realized that the rest factor was not a factor and changed into workout clothes to take my frustrations out on a punching bag in the hotel gym.

The bright lights of the gym were uninviting, I had hoped to be alone there with just my thoughts. But I saw someone else punching away a the punching bag. The man was a huge build and tan. 'Damn what is Dave doing here?' My first thought was to turn and go back to my room like I had never been there but the mirrors all around the room would not let me be so inconspicous. "Hey kid, what are you doing up so late?" Dave said out of breath while removing his boxing gloves and collapsing on a near bench.

"I couldn't sleep," Which was the truth. I sat down next to him. Why is it every one that I want to avoid is quickly making their way into my path tonight? 

"You okay? You look like hell kid," Dave said squirting a drink of water into his mouth.

"I could say the same thing about you. Why are you down here at almost 4 in the morning, anyway?" I said hoping that turning the tables would get me off the hook.  
"Like you," He said but I doubted that he was here for the same reason as me. "Couldn't sleep. Got a lot on my mind."

I really didn't want to ask what he had on his mind but it would keep me from having to answer. "Now what could possibly be on your mind." I said in almost mocking manner.

"Stacy," he said. Oh great, Why this impossible conversation? I really did not want to hear what ever he had to say on this subject. I have been noticeably in emotional turmoil since the hotel room scene trying to decide whether to be happy about the fact that the butterflies that resided in my stomach had visited her or upset because it made this 'current situation' that much harder. "Have you ever been in love Randy?" He said turning serious and looking at me. I ,because I have a terrible habit of laughing at the inappropriate time, laughed. 'If you only knew Dave, if love is what I think it is then yes but I assure you we should not go there.' I thought to myself. Dave cracked a grin, "Sorry Lady Killer, stupid question." There you go Dave old boy, you just keep thinking that. "I know you have years left before you will want to settle down, but I am not a spring chicken like I used to be." I'm not sure if it was the irony of the situation or the fact that he had just called himself a 'spring chicken', but now I was hysterical with laughter.

"So, 'Spring Chicken' whom are you in love?" I finally managed to clear my throat but unfortunately I knew the answer to that question. 

"Stacy, who else? I know that when I originally went after her I said that she would be one hell of a conquest, being the good girl and all, but somewhere in between all the mess, I think I fell for her, man. I am just not sure where to go with it," He said. I knew Dave well and I could see that he was really serious and that sucked. I really didn't know what to say. Do you be selfless and encourage your friend to go for it with a woman that you want yourself? Or do you tell him to forget her for your own selfish gain? I suppose she made her choice when she left tonight. But did I give her a choice? Damn questions.'

So I did the thing I did best, avoid the question. "I don't know man," I said. He just smiled and sighed.

"Wait till it happens to you kid, I can't wait to see that one," He patted me on the back and started to gather his things.

'Well Dave you are seeing it right now.' I thought.

"Randy," He said as he started to leave.

"Yes, 'Spring Chicken," I said trying to turn the mood light.

"What the hell possessed you to give Paul the title shot?" 'Think fast Randy, think' unfortunately all I was drawing was a blank.

"Um, what did Paul tell you?" I asked, wanting to stick with what ever bullshit story he had made up.

"He didn't," he said. "Stacy did."

Now was the time to start to feel sick. I could feel all the color drain from my face and I had absolutely no response. I just sat there in silence. Why had she told him? What had she told him? I knew that most of the time all I did was complain to Dave about Paul. So what story could possibly make sense, why I would give up that storyline?

"Stacy told me to talk you out of it, she said that was why there was so much tension when I arrived at the club." He continued. I really didn't know what to tell him. I wanted just to be straight with him but I would not do that for her sake. I just raised my hands and rolled my eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it, now," I said. Dave took the hint because he just nodded and left. I was left alone in the gym to punch my way back to sanity.

Letting me go

Thanks everyone for reading and a very special thanks to those who have reviewed...Please let me know what you think of this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A bright ray of sunlight stirred me from my non-full-filling sleep. For a moment my feeble mind allowed me to forget the previous nights actions but not for long. My memory flooded my head with images of the kiss, giving up my title shot to Paul, the visit from Stacy, Dave's proclamation of love, and me beating the hell out of an unsuspecting punching bag. The remnants of my punching session were evident on my knuckles, seeing as how I forgot my gloves and didn't take the time to wrap my hands; they were a mess of bruises and dried blood.

RING...RING...RING...RING... The phone beside of me quickly reminded me of its presents. I glanced over at the clock that's eerie green light was now flashing 8 am. "Hello," I said with a fairly groggy voice.

"Where the hell are you Orton?" Paul's voice came through the receiver sounding quite unpleasant this early in the morning.

"Good morning to you too, Paul. Considering you just called my hotel room, I'll give you three guesses but I sincerely hope that you only need one," I said sarcastically forcing my self to sit up. Every muscle in my body ached from my fight with the punching bag.

"Okay smartass, why aren't you here yet?" He said his voice sounding more annoyed with each passing second. He was no more annoyed that I was though.

"Tell me where you are and I will tell you why I am not there." I said, trying to recall the schedule in my foggy head to see where I should have been at this moment.

"I'm at the airport, you know the place where the planes land and take off..."

"Damn, I forgot, I will be there as soon as I can." I said in a panic.

"You better hurry, Orton. The plane leaves in an hour. And don't forget to drop off the hotel's car keys at the front desk in the lobby this time." He said as he hung up the phone. I only forgot to drop off the keys once and he will never let me live it down.

Doing the math in my head I was slowly beginning to realize that I had exactly 15 minutes to leave to make the plane. I took the fastest shower of my life and threw on sweats before dropping off the keys and fighting the crowd to catch a cab. I burst out of the lobby door and there, like a light from heaven, sat one bright yellow taxi. I had one foot in the door or the cab when a woman ran around to the other side and slid in. 

"Hey lady, this taxi is taken," I said a bit annoyed. Just 40 minutes left until I needed to be in the sky.   
"Think again junior, I called this cab. It's mine." She said. I glared at her. She was in her mid thirties with long brown hair and no make up. She kind of look like she had rolled out of bed the same time I did.

"Finders keepers. Listen lady, if I don't make it to the air port in 30 minutes they won't let me on the plan and then the plane will leave without me, so if you don't mind get the hell out of my cab," I said sliding into the cab next to her.

The cab driver, which had already started the meter, sat there amused at the scene unfolding before him. "You know even though you are rude and classless I will share my cab with you because I also am headed to the air port." The woman said. 

"How charitable of you to share my cab with me." I said shutting the door behind me.

"Who peed in your corn flakes?" She said as the cab pulled out of the hotel parking lot.

"And you called me classless," I snorted back. 'Geeze this chick was full of herself.'

"Are you always this rude?" She gave me a puzzled look. She was attractive I discovered as I took a closer look. Not as attractive as Stacy, but never the less a nice looking woman.

"Why yes, especially to attractive women who try to steal my cab, thank you for noticing." I smirked. I knew that I was flirting with her, but hell it would make the cab ride more bearable.

"Well do you have a name rude boy?" She grinned.

"Why yes Miss Thief I certainly do, my name is Randy Orton." I said extending my hand to her; a thin gold wedding band graced her fingerer. She looked down horrified. I am supposing it was all the bruising from my run in with the punching bag.

"Who'd you beat up?" She said inspecting the damage.

"A punching bag," I laughed, as did she. "Well it's a bit unfair you know my name but I don't know yours." This was the most I had felt like myself since Stacy entered my world.

"Carrie," She said.

"Do you have a last name Carrie?" I found it strange that she did not offer one.

"Do you get into fights with punching bags often Randy or was this a special occasion?" She was almost as good as I was at changing the subject, but given the previous 24 hours I decided to let this one slide.

I laughed, "I guess you could say this was a special occasion."  
"Who's face did you see on the bag as you disfigured it?" She was witty, not really my type, what's funny is she was Dave's. It hadn't crossed my mind until that moment but Stacy wasn't even Dave's type. She was mine.

"Would you believe me if I said mine?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"With your attitude, yes. Did you steal your own cab?" She teased me. 

"No Captain Sassy Pants, I had one of the hotel cars for the majority of my stay, so no stealing of any cabs were involved." 

"You must be pretty important for the hotel to loan you one of their expensive hot rods," she raised her eyebrow.

"I guess you could say that," I said.

"I know who you are Randy." She laughed. The cab driver pulled up to the front of the airport. I helped her with her bags and paid the driver. "Well, Randy it was a pleasure to meet you and to share my cab with you." She extended her hand and this time I kissed it. 

"The pleasure was all mine. And it was my cab." I said.

"We will call that one a draw. See you around." She picked up her bags and turned to walk away.

"Carrie, tell your husband that he is a lucky man. Have a great life." I said. I shocked myself with how nice I sounded.

"Randy I think that you may tell him yourself one day." She smiled leaving me standing in the middle of a crowded airport with a perplexed look on my face. As I watched her disappear into the crowd I asked myself, if this week could get any stranger? But some how I already knew the answer that.

Thank you, for checking out this chapter...a special thanks to those of you who have kept reading and reviewing (MissPhilippinesSuperStar, mb53944, lildiva007, Little-Miss-Rachel, Randy and Stacy lover 4ever, JohnCenasGirl4Eva, SoUtHeRnGiRl-CaItLiN717, and 101mizzpoet101) Thanks guys...Please continue to let me know what you think


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter-6

After watching Carrie disappear into the crowd, I looked at my watch and realized that I only had 15 minutes to get my luggage checked and find the plane. The airport was bustling this morning with crowds everywhere and I was beginning to lose hope of catching the plane. But then just like in a movie I saw her through the crowd. She was looking more refreshed than our encounter the previous night. I saw her spot me.

"Randy, Randy, Randy...over here," She started waving her hands wildly, her blond hair spilling all over her shoulders.

Where was Dave and Paul? "I see you Stacy." I said an aggravated tone. Why can't I just act normal with her? It was almost like I was over compensating with being arrogant. Why was I so at ease with Carrie but a mess with Stacy? Deep down I knew the answer to that, there was no attraction with Carrie and I, but with Stacy I had to pretend to hate her in order not to show her that I liked her. I continued I walk toward her. "Where are Paul and Dave?"

"They are already on the plane. Dave was concerned that you wouldn't find the plane and offered to stay behind but I told him that I would just incase you didn't make it they wouldn't miss the press conference." She stated. I secretly hoped that she just wanted to see me alone but knowing Dave's big brother routine she was probably telling the truth.

"Fine, lead the way," I said. She gave me a look and bit her bottom lip. If all the awkwardness continued I was certain that she would no longer have a bottom lip soon from all the chewing on it. We didn't speak another word as we went through the natural airport proceedings. It was almost unfortunate how natural it was for me to act like a heartless bastard. I figured she was just tired of trying to get me to be nice; maybe she was embarrassed at her confession last night. I wondered if this situation was playing the head game with her that it had been continually been playing with me. Then I decided to speak as we walked down the hallway to board the plane. "Stacy," My voice came out soft. She turned her confused hazel eyes to look at me. "About last night...about what you said..." I half expected her to pull a me, and tell me that it meant noting and to leave her alone, but instead she responded in a way that I didn't think she would.

"I meant what I said Randy, I felt something with you that I didn't think was possible anymore..." Her voice trailed off and she looked down. She stopped in the deserted hallway, I guess most of the people on our plane had already boarded. She extended her arm and her hand gently made it's way to my face. Had she any clue what this was doing to my stomach? More importantly did she know what she was doing to my heart? Her eyes shot up to mine. "I want to kiss you, I want to get lost in you. You are so complex. Ever since last night, I have questioned everything about me, about you, about Dave."

"Stacy..." I started.

"No Randy," She cut me off. "Let me finish because I may never get the nerve to do this again." She took a deep breath. I wasn't sure if I wanted her to continue or not. I couldn't make out what she was going to say next but I did think it would be to my advantage. I wasn't sure if I wanted it to be I mean even if it was I wasn't sure if I could go through with it considering, Dave. "Up until last night I was sure that I was going to marry Dave one day." That one knocked the breath out of me. My will was trying desperately to pull away from her hand but my heart was fighting a battle to keep my face from moving. "I love Dave, Randy I really do..." That did it. In the end it was my pride that won the battle I felt the walls and doors just shut down on her I reached up and pulled her hand from my face. I turned to continue down the hallway, when something in her voice stopped me. "But, I can't believe I am about to say this to you, I think that I love you too." I turned. My eyes met hers. She stood there waiting for my reply. I realized that I didn't have one. I was lost even more than I had been before. I had never been prepared for that. We just stood there looking at each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

A voice could be heard through a loud speaker pumping it's way into the hallway. "Attention all passengers this is the final boarding call for flight 401 to Ontario, Canada."

Thanks for checking out this chapter... Thanks for all the great reviews I am really grateful...please let me know what you think about this chapter...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Attention all passengers, this is the final boarding call for flight 401, to Ontario Canada."

She continued to look at me waiting for a response. I wanted to say something I begged my mouth to start talking but I was frozen. 'Had she just said that she loved me?' I was so focused on her that I didn't even see the flight attendant walk up to where we were standing.

"Excuse me, Mr. Orton, Miss Keblier. I am a huge fan." She said. I didn't break eye contact with Stacy.

"Thanks," I said. "Will you excuse us please?" I must be going soft, because there was a softness in my voice that I didn't recognize. 

"Well, I would Mr. Orton, but you are standing in the terminal and we either need you and Miss Keblier to get on the plane or get out of the hallway." This time I looked at her.

I couldn't believe what I was about to say. But it hit me like a ton of bricks. I loved her more than I loved myself. "Stacy, forget what you just said." I could see the look of hurt confusion, cross her face. I was also aware of the panicked flight attendant that was still standing beside of us. I wanted to save her pride. "Get on the plane and take your seat next to Dave. You deserve him, not me. I will make your choice simple. Dave is the better choice. Pretend that the last 24hours never happened." A tear slipped down her check, I exceeded my hand to wipe it but thought it best not to. I didn't want to lose my nerve now. With that I turned and walked down the hall into the airplane. I didn't turn around to see her face or the frantic flight attendant that witnessed it. I barely remember taking my seat next to Paul on the plane. I barely remember Dave saying, "Look what the cat dragged in." I barely remember, Stacy taking her seat beside of Dave. I barely remember the announcement that we were taking off. But I was sure that I would always remember her eyes and that damned tear.

Two scotch's later and watching Dave continue fuss over the fact that Stacy seemed upset about something only worsened my mood, so when Paul very discretely, reminded me of the deal that had transpired the night before I politely told him to go to hell and take the title with him. He seemed pissed about it but I just didn't care. My intoxicated mind wondered to Carrie. I couldn't help but wonder who she was. She had acted so confident that she would see me again. Unfortunately my thoughts were interrupted by Stacy and Dave.

I just stared at them. I hated the way that he looked at her, the way that he took her hand, the way he whispered comforting words in her ear. I laughed to my self, 'If you only knew Dave my friend, I don't think you would be so understanding.' My self made jealousy was about to eat me alive.

_I just can't look it's killing me ___

_Their taking control ___

_Jealousy turning saints into the sea ___

_Singing your sick lullabies ___

_Chocking on your alibis_

I suffered through the compact plane ride and somewhat felt as if I had been let out of my own personal hell when the plane landed. After 2 more scotches I was more intoxicated than I had planned and was feeling a little to invincible. Once again my feeble mind had failed me. We had a press conference.

I tried desperately to sober myself up by taking a cold shower and drinking a half a pot of coffee at the hotel, but failed miserably. Never the less, I found myself sitting in a crowded room with the rest of the superstars along with members of the press, for the press conference to promote Summer Slam. Just hoping that no one would ask me any questions because it was hard to tell what I would say being in the intoxicated state that I had found myself.

Vince got up and gave some statement about Summer Slam and how it was going to be one of the most interesting PPV in WWE all year. Then he told the press they could have free reign. The first reporter that managed to get in a question was a short, skinny Chinese lady with black framed glasses in her mid forties.

"My question is for Randy Orton..." She said. 'Oh great here it comes.' I thought, begging my mind to clear up. I wanted to throw my microphone at her but instead I sweetly smiled as to tell her to proceed with the question.

"Mr. Orton, If you win the World Heavy Weight Championship at Summer Slam, what impact do you think that it will have on Evolution?" She said.

"It will put Evolution back on top where we should be." I said thinking that was a very Paul like answer. Relieved that the question was not that difficult.

"Okay specifically, will this cause tension in the group? Especially with Triple H?" She said again. 'Shouldn't they be limited to one question or something?" I thought

"Why would it?" I said.

"I think that I can answer that...What is your name?" Paul intervened and gave the reporter a friendly smile. Part of me was thankful and part of me knew that he was about to say something to piss me off.

"Mindy," she said looking over joyed that the great 'Triple H smiled at her. 

"Well you see 'Mindy' young Orton and I were actually discussing this last night. We have come to the conclusion that, Randy, to ensure that Evolution walked out of Summer Slam with the World Heavy Weight Championship has decided to give the match to me..." There were gasps all over the room. I glanced at Dave and Stacy holding hands and that was my first mistake. I knew about the deal that we made the previous night and I knew the threat that Paul had made. But in my intoxicated state with all the gasps in the room I decided to change my mind.

"Excuse me Hunter," I stood up.

_But it's just the price I pay, ___

_Destiny is calling me, ___

_Open up my eager eyes ___

_I'm Mister Brightside_

Hey everyone, Thanks for reading again...I really appricate all the great reviews...Please let me know what you think of this chapter...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter-8

_But it's just the price I pay,_

Destiny is calling me,

Open up my eager eyes

I'm Mister Brightside

"Excuse me Hunter," I stood up maybe a little too quickly. My head started spinning and I thought for sure that I was going to fall right back down into my chair. But then I looked at Stacy. Her big hazel eyes, and the hope that somehow still found it's way to the surface stabilized me and I had the strength to stand. "I will take it from here. Ladies and Gentlemen, you see, Triple H and I previously discussed this possibility. But the 'Legend Killer' has decided that it will be my pleasure to kill another legend. So as I am very appreciate of Hunter's concern and most generous offer, I will not be accepting it. This is my destiny." I smirked as camera flashes started going off. I looked at Paul whom I thought could kill me, and then I laughed. I looked over to where Stacy and Dave were sitting, I caught her eyes again, this time she smiled and dare I say almost looked proud of me. I am not sure how, but somehow I knew that we were okay at least for this moment.

After the press conference I started back to my room trying to avoid Paul. No such luck. He pulled me into a deserted room that resembled an office with a desk and 3 chairs. And started talking and I was doing a great job of looking bored and annoyed with him as I leaned against the desk in middle of the room. "What the hell did you just pull out there Orton? I swear I will tell Dave about you and his little slut." Until he called Stacy a slut, I rose from the desk where I had been stabilizing myself and grabbed him by the top of his shirt. My intoxication was beginning to wear off but I was still feeling invincible. I am not sure why I took up for her like I did especially when it was just Paul and I knew how he was trying to dance all over the one nerve I was desperately trying to save.

"Paul don't you ever call her that again, you bastard. Or I swear I will make you regret the day that you laid eyes on me. And yes that is a threat and a promise." I said, I shocked myself by how force full that I had sounded for a split second I almost saw respect flash in his eyes. But it was only for a second and in the end, Paul was strong and managed to get out of my grasp.

"Be rest assured Orton, Dave will be told about this soon you just go ahead and bask in the sunlight of Summer Slam. But there are consequences to this little stunt today that you will pay for dearly. And believe me that is a 'threat and a promise' too." With that he shoved me hard against the desk causing a stack of papers to go flying across the room. Paul looked back at me one last time with his beady vindictive eyes, and then slammed the door. I picked up the papers and laid them back on the desk and then decided to exit the small room myself. As I closed the door behind me I found myself back in the hallway of the hotel. Members of the press and other superstars were still filtering out in the hall from the press conference. I spotted Dave and of course he was attached to Stacy. Dave removed the shinny-lensed sunglasses that he had been wearing and gave me a huge smile.

"Good job kid," he said I knew he was referring to my outburst in the press conference. I just smirked.

"Pissing Paul off has been my forte today," I smiled. It was almost genuine especially when I locked eyes with her. Then she did something that shocked me as well as I think Dave. She threw her arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug. I looked stunned and Dave laughed which surprised me due to the shocked look on his face at first. Then she whispered too low for Dave to hear.

"I am so proud of you Randy, come what may." I knew what she meant. I hugged her back and whether it was the slight intoxication that still was pumping through my blood or just being happy with the snap decision that I made. I allowed my self to feel her presents. I welcomed the butterflies and smiled. I was the first to pull away though, I mean after all Dave was still standing there. She just looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, hey now if I didn't know better I would think that my girlfriend had a crush on a certain 'Legend Killer'." Dave smiled and took her hand. I laughed and thought to myself 'if you only knew.' Dave looked perplexed which only increased my amusement.

"Why do I feel like I have been left out of an inside joke?" He said which caused Stacy to laugh. Then Dave laughed, "Oh hell if you can't beat them join them." I laughed but my thoughts took over. This maybe one of the last friendly moments that Dave and I share. I started to regret my decision and started to feel horribly selfish. I decided to excuse myself to go up to my room to change out the suit that I had chosen for the press conference.

I walked down the long hallway with tremendous guilt looming over my head. I have no idea what's gotten into me. I used to be ruthless. I didn't care about really anyone but me. Now all I can think about is Stacy and Dave. As soon as Paul gets his chance he is going to tell Dave about Stacy and my indiscretion. Dave will be hurt, not only because a woman who he finally has given his heart to betrayed him, but that she betrayed him with me, someone that he considered as close as a brother. Stacy said it herself: She loved Dave. He will have such a hard time forgiving her but I knew that he probably would never forgive me.

All of the members of Evolution had given me something different. Ric had tried to instill some of his knowledge of the business with in me to teach me to use my head; Paul had been the one to challenge me to my full potential always pushing me harder and farther than I thought that I could go, grooming me to be great; But it was Dave who stuck out the most, he had been the one to almost, dare I say, protect me. Even sometimes from myself. I needed to talk to Stacy. I knew what I had to do. It wasn't Paul's place to tell Dave. It was mine. I had been so consumed in my thoughts that I had barley seen anything in my path when I ran into something with a hard 'thud.'

"Watch it…" I started then I saw what or better whom I had run into. Standing in fount of me was a woman in her mid thirties with long brown hair that was fairly attractive with a thin gold wedding ring on her slender fingerer but this time she had tears in her eyes that was overshadowing her witty charm. "Carrie?"

Hey everyone ...thanks for tuning in for chapter 8 ...I think this one is a short also but the next chapter will be longer...Thanks for all the reviews, it helps keep me going ... :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter-9 

"Carrie?" I asked even though I recognized her.

"Leave me alone Randy." She pushed past me. I instinctively reached out and grabbed her arm. She turned around and faced me. Her tears started flowing freely now I noticed that her eyes were a golden brown, very similar to her hair color. "Oh Randy...He... He's ...forgotten" With that she broke down into sobs. I normally wouldn't have had the time to deal with this kind of display especially for someone that I had known not even 24 hours. But something inside of me, maybe my conscious or maybe it was my instinct as a man to protect a woman, knew that I couldn't leave her here like this. I scooped her up into my arms and carried her to my hotel room. I laid her on the bed and retrieved her a glass of water and a box of tissues. I didn't say a word I just silently held her until the sobs stopped. I wasn't sure what to say to her to fix her problem, she hadn't even told me what it was, but I felt like she was and allied force.

Once calm she drank the water and went to the bathroom to wash her face. I flipped on the TV waiting for her to emerge and peeled off my suit jacket. The curtains were shut, I opened them up to revel a rainy day in Ontario, gloomy to match my mood and hers. I sighed and sat down on the bed and begin flipping mindlessly through the cannels. When she emerged from the bathroom. She had pulled her long brown hair up into a ball on the top of her head, her brown eyes were swollen and red rimmed from her crying and she was pale. She managed a half smile to me.

"Do you always play the knight in shinning armor? Or is this your first time?" She said with her usual wit.

"Well, you know what they say, there is a first time for everything." I smirked. She collapsed on to the bed and turned to face me.

"Well I guess you want to know what that was all about." She said. 

"I can't say it hasn't crossed my mind, but don't have to talk about it if you prefer not to," I said. And I actually meant it. She owed me no explanation.

"I owe you an explanation," she said. I felt like she was reading my thoughts. 

"No, Carrie you don't. You barely know me." I said. 

Then she nodded her head and we just sit in silence for the longest time staring at the TV screen, until the sound of her voice broke my undeserving concentration. "Randy, I know you don't really know me, and I do really love my husband. But will you just hold me? Just for a little while. I need a friend. I just need to feel safe again." She looked at me and in her eyes I could see so many emotions. They matched my own. Carrie and I understood each other. It was my turn to nod. I laid my head back against the headboard and extended my arm. She curled up beside me, like a lost child. Somewhere with in the gloomy room, and in the midst of the chaos and confusion that had exploded into my life, I found a comforting peace in the presents of an unlikely friend. I finally drifted off in to a restful sleep.

When I woke up my muscles were stiff from laying the same position. But I woke up with a smile, which is something that rarely happens. I had a dream, about Stacy. I don't remember it all but I remember I was happy. I was at peace with myself. I looked around and Carrie was nowhere to be found. I rose from the bed and streached some more. I saw a note scribbled on the nightstand that read: Randy, Thank you for just letting me be. I am going to get some coffee and clear my head. I will see you later.

I studied the note for a moment longer before deciding to change and see if I could find someone going out to dinner to tag along with. I stepped outside of the hotel room hoping that I would avoid Paul, Dave or Stacy. I decided to go down to the desk to see if I could get Benoit's room number to go over our match. When wouldn't you know with my stream of luck these past few days, who was walking down the hallway toward my room?

"Randy, I think that we need to talk." She said. My first instinct was to snap at her and tell her that I didn't want to talk. But that just didn't feel right anymore. I'm not sure if it ever did. I knew that I needed to talk to her but my stomach was begging me to put on hold. 

"Not right now Stacy I am going to get dinner." I said. I sounded a bit detached but not as cold as normal. Which was a start for me.

"I will come with you." She said. 

"I don't think that would be the best idea, you know given the 'current situation' and all." I said and started down the hallway.

"We need to talk about the, as you like to put it 'current situation.'" She said. For once around me she was not chewing off her bottom lip.

"Where is Dave?" I didn't even look at her as she caught up with me.

"He is having dinner with Paul and Eric to discuss a new story line idea that Paul had." She said trying to keep my hurried pace.

"Fine you can come." I said. I'm not sure if I was happy or upset about the fact that she was coming. The only thing that I was totally sure of was that I was starved.  
We rode the elevator in silence and when it dinged in the lobby I exited leaving her a few steps behind as if to mask the fact that we were together. I turned to her and told her that I would see if the hotel provided a car that we could take. She stood silently behind me as the hotel clerk informed me that the only thing left was a limo but that the driver would take us anywhere we needed to go. I thanked the clerk as she notified the driver. I turned back to Stacy. Then I did something that actually surprised both of us I extended my arm as to escort her to the car. I silently cursed myself but the movement felt so natural that it happened before I was able to stop my self. She looked up at me with her big hazel eyes as if to see if I was really offering my arm to her. Then she rested her hand on the inside of my arm. Now my stomach was not only growling like someone who had not eaten in a week but now it was fluttering with butterflies also. I looked over at her, as we exited the hotel behind the driver, she looked at me and we both smiled then I looked away again. I felt like an embarrassed teenager taking a girl out for the first time.

"I do believe you are blushing Mr. Orton," She said and giggled.

"I don't blush," I said. I helped her into the limo; I tipped the driver and told him to take us some place that was with good food and a nice atmosphere. I part of my mind cursed my heart reminding me that this was not a date. I slid into the car next to her and could feel the cool leather against my skin. I was so nervous, I tapping my hand against my knee. I glanced at her, she seemed so calm, no playing with the hem of her skirt like the last time we were sitting side by side in a car, she wasn't even chewing on her bottom lip. But I was an emotional wreck and I wasn't sure how to handle it. I haven't been in this situation too many times. Stacy then surprised me. She reached over and took my hand the one that I was steadily beating to death on my knee.

"Don't be nervous Randy," she said. I jerked my hand away even though I desperately wanted to keep it there.

"I am not nervous," I lied. She took my hand again when I started moving it. This time my will to move was much too weak so I just held her hand. I wanted to talk to her about the Dave thing but I couldn't right now. I just wanted to pretend that he didn't exist and I felt guilty as hell for that. I had no idea what was happening to me. I felt elated and scared to death at the same time. I was happy that she was there, even though it complicated my life, but I was scared she would go away. I never admit to being scared. 

I tried to concentrate on the streetlights that were lit outside the tinted window as we passed them by. I was failing, I looked over at her and had the uncontrollable urge to wrap her in my arms and tell her that I was sorry for every thing that I had put her through. But I didn't and somehow though outside of this limo everything was wrong, right here, right now I felt like everything was ...right.

Hey everyone...Thanks for reading and to all who reviewed a big extra thank you...Please let me know what you think...Thanks again guys


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter-10

We rode in silence the rest of the way to our unknown destination. The driver rolled down the thin glass window that separated the two parts of the long black car. I watched him watching us in the rearview mirror. The car came to a stop in front of a small restaurant. The small wooden building was surrounded by windows and had a warm dimly lit glow radiating from all angles. It appeared to be built with one side facing a river. I read the small blue and gold sign above the door: _The Twilight Café._ It looked inviting.

"Sir," he spoke. "This restaurant has really great food and is secluded, private and romantic, perfect for an evening with just you and your sweetheart." Well the secluded, private part is great but the romantic part was not what I wanted. I didn't need to feel anymore romantic toward Stacy than I already did.

"Oh no sir we are just having dinner, this is not a date." I said not trying not to make eye contact with anyone. And when I said it I really was not only trying to convince him but, also trying to convince myself. I saw him look down at my lap where my hand and hers rested with our fingers still intertwined. I quickly jerked away. The driver laughed at what was noticeably my nervous jumpiness as I threw him a dirty look. He exited the car and opened the door for us. The entire time I didn't dare make eye contact with her or my wobbly strength would be lost. I exited the limo and turned back to offer my hand to help her out, once again before I could stop myself. I however did glance up at the driver that had a knowing smile on his face. I wanted to say 'listen dude you have no idea, this is my best friends girlfriend.'

Still without looking at her I said, "Stacy please walk on up ahead." She looked a little confused but complied with my wish. "Sir please wait here for us we will be done shortly," I said tipping him again. Then I started to turn to follow Stacy when his voice made me turn around.

"Son our mistakes are what make our fate. Don't be afraid of her." I just looked at him. How did he know about my mistake? He had no clue how complicated this situation was. I wasn't scared of her I was scared of how I felt around her. But I just nodded and followed Stacy.

When we walked in the door the place was just as the driver had said, private and romantic. The whole restaurant had maybe 3 other couples, and was filled with candles and dim lighting it almost made me feel warmer. The hostess led us to our seat, which was a table by the riverside of the restaurant, with a small votive candle in the middle. I pulled out the chair for Stacy unconsciously, and then sat down across from her. I watched her sweep her long blonde hair, which looked more golden with the way the light, was reflecting off of it, out of her eyes. I studied her and the way the candlelight played off of her skin, as she read the menu.

"What can I get the two of you to drink?" A girl that couldn't have been over 19 asked breaking my concentration on Stacy.

"A bottle of you finest house wine will be fine." I started. Then I realized any time I have taken a date out I have started with the finest house wine. So I over corrected myself. "I mean a beer…I don't know what she wants." I saw Stacy look up her amusement was playing off of her lips and the waitress just looked lost.

"We will have the bottle of the house wine. Thank you." She said.

The waitress turned to me. "Do you still want the beer?"

"Uh…No the house wine is fine." I managed. 'Damn it Randy, pull yourself together,' my head was screaming. I didn't understand why I couldn't stop touching her and starring at her. The waitress just shrugged and left to get the wine. I racked my brain for something charming, or at least halfway intelligent to say. I could feel the causal silence turning into silent tension that could be cut with a knife when waitress finally came back with our wine and we ordered our dinner.

Unable to take the silence anymore I said "Stacy, if I forget to tell you I am really sorry for all this." I said. There was no room to play tough or that I hated her any longer. There was only room for honesty.

"Randy, I kissed you too. I had a choice and I chose to end up there in your arms. I chose to ride with you that night. Part of me always knew I think. I wanted the truth and now I have it." She sighed as she picked up her glass and touched it to her lips.

"Stacy, we can't let Paul be the one to tell Dave about the kiss." I said locking eyes with her. She shifted in her chair uncomfortably at the mention of telling Dave. Was it me? Or was she sending me mixed signals? She started to get uncomfortable at the mention of telling Dave, yet she grabs my hand in the car; she is almost acting like my date.

"I know," she sighed. She started biting her bottom lip. I don't know why I agreed to this dinner, all I wanted to do is get the hell out of here now or at least leave this topic behind.

"You know let's not talk about this any longer." I said. "You once told me that you wanted to be my friend, well let's just enjoy this dinner and we will figure out the rest of this disaster later." I really meant it; I was not only doing it to rescue her from the awkwardness but to rescue myself. Unfortunately the road to hell was paved with good intentions, and we sat there looking around trying to avoid eye contact. Why was it we could be honest with each other but we couldn't avoid one simple topic and just be friends? In the silence that was quickly forming between us I now realized that there was soft music playing in the background, I looked over to see what direction it was coming from and spotted a dance floor. There was a couple dancing, they were intertwined with each other and I don't usually feel this way but I realized that I wanted that. 'Damn her I was so happy with my life before she entered it.' I thought. Now I was a mess. Everything was a mess.

"So how are Bob and Elaine?" She broke the silence trying to make small talk.

"There're good. They will be flying down tomorrow for some events surrounding Summer Slam." I said.

"So how dose it feel to know that you are on your way to being the youngest World Title holder in history?" She grinned. "I bet your dad is just beaming."

"Well you forget I don't have the script until Sunday morning, so I'm not sure if Chris retains the title or if I get it. One thing I do know is he is a tough." I smiled back at her. "But yeah Dad is pretty pleased."

"Oh come on I just know that I will be calling you Champ soon." She smiled. I did know that it was probably per-determined for me to win the title but I knew I would still have work my ass off in that match to get it. Chris was known for being tough. 'Wait a second was she just flirting with me?'

"Yeah probably," I said with a bit of arrogance, which only made her burst into laugher that killed any remaining tension that was looming over our heads. "What?"

"There you go Mr. Legend Killer," She smiled. The waitress brought our food. We talked over her childhood and mine. I learned the name of her best friend back home, which was Ellie, and I shocked myself that I remembered. I was listening to every thing that she said, because I craved to know more of her. I usually just listened to a woman get a piece of ass later. But with Stacy every thing she said was a new beautiful surprise. I noticed the way that her eyes lit up when she laughed, the way that when she got excited during a story that her eyes got huge, and the way that she would without hesitation to make sure I was listening reach across the table and grab my hand for a split second. She was a light to me, a light that as the evening went on I wasn't sure if I could walk away from.

Once we had finished our dinner, she had discovered the dance floor. "Oh Randy they have dancing!" She exclaimed.

"Very perceptive Stacy," I teased her. I realized what was coming next.

"Dance with me?" She said. It was more like she demanded it. She grabbed my hand and started to pull me from my seat.

"No, Stacy I don't think…." I started.

"Stop thinking." With that I was pulled out of my chair and we somehow ended up on the dance floor. We stood there just looking at each other as the tension returned. She bit her bottom lip as the song started I offered her my arms. I knew that I would pay for this torture later, but I had to, just one time…hold her.

I don't remember the song that was being played. I don't remember if there was anyone else on the dance floor. I didn't see the people looking on. I all remember was the way that it felt to hold her and the smell of her hair. I felt intoxicated once again.

After the dance broke we didn't say much as I paid the bill and we settled in to the limo for the ride back to the hotel. The driver did not make any unusual statements as he did earlier and with Stacy and I both in the back alone I decided to try to talk to her about Dave once more.

"Stace…" I said.

"No one case me Stace but my parents," she smiled.

"Sorry…" I said.

"No Randy I like it." She said.

"We need to talk," I said turning to face her.

"If it is about Dave and this whole mess, let it wait. This has been one of the nicest nights I have had in a long time." She said. I almost protested, but something in her voice made me stop. She leaned her head on my shoulder and once again I was left to the silence that had filled the air before. This was an easy silence almost nice.

We arrived back to the hotel and I once again tipped the driver generously and thanked him. He just winked at me, in that all knowing very annoying way that he had demonstrated earlier. We walked up to the floor where our rooms were. My room was before hers and just incase Dave was at her room I decided this was the end of the road for our evening.

"Well thank you for a really nice evening Randy," she leaned up and kissed my cheek which started all of the tingles and butterflies as before. I smiled.

"It was my pleasure," I said.

"Well I guess I should…" She smiled and motioned over to her room and I nodded. When a voice behind us startled me.

"Randy?" I saw the look of shock on Stacy's face. I recognized the voice almost imminently.

"Where did you go running off to?" I turned to make eye contact with the mysterious Carrie.

"Had to clear my head." She said. I nodded. I turned to see a very perplexed Stacy.

"Oh, I'm sorry…Carrie…this is Stacy…Stacy this is Carrie." There was a weird tension in the air that I was unsure how to describe. I looked from Carrie to Stacy. Carrie looked stunned, like she was coming face to face with a ghost; the color had all drained from her face. Stacy on the other had had a much different look in her eyes it looked almost like _jealousy. _

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to explain my display today. I can come back later." She said without acknowledging Stacy.

"Oh no that's not necessary, you aren't interrupting Stacy and I were just about to say goodnight." I said.

"Oh yes, I will go Randy, um…thanks…for um….an um lovely evening." She said and turned and started walking very quickly down the hall trying to mask her face.

Jealousy 

"Stace…" I said. She turned and shook her head. Was I mistaken were those tears? Oh God it hit me like a ton of bricks what she thought. She totally misunderstood. There was nothing like that with Carrie and I. Just friends, that's it but I could see Stacy believed other wise. All of a sudden I was terrified. How could I be so scared to lose what wasn't mine? Part of me was beginning that she was though. I am not sure which thought was more detrimental. I turned to Carrie, "give me a second." All I understood was I had to fix this. I started down the hall after Stacy. "Stace…"

Jealousy 

_Turning saints into the sea_

_Singing your sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_


	11. Chapter 11

I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update...Please forgive me :)

Chapter 11

"Stace…" I finally caught up with her as she was trying desperately to get the card key to work.

"Just please leave me alone Randy." She said with desperation in her voice.

My mind was racing trying to come up with a solution for the situation that I found myself in. She surely wouldn't believe the truth especially with the reputation that I had built for myself. Randy Orton caring guy who just let this woman that he hardly knew, cry on his shoulder. I knew there was no way that Stacy was going to believe me. Or would she? She had seen a different side of me, hadn't she? Then there was the fact that Dave may already be in this room.

I watched her struggle with the door, her face red and flustered. My hand went down to take the card key from her to assist her. She protested at first but gave in. I slid in the key and opened the door. I studied the hotel suite to see there was no one there. 'Thank you God that Dave isn't back' was going through my mind.

"You can go now." She said. I opened my mouth to start to speak when she unexpectedly started to yell at me. "You know Randy, I thought that you were different. I should have known deep down inside you were just the same womanizing pig that you always were." She started to pace around the room throwing her hands wildly.

"Stace…" I started again. She turned to face me. Her face was flushed from her anger and hurt. Why would she be so upset anyway? She was with Dave. She had no plans of changing that. We had one nice dinner. That hardly constituted a relationship. She was being unreasonable.

"Don't call me Stace…" She started. There was something about her tone that was pissing me off. It was like she owned me. Now, I was getting angry.

"You know you are a little hypocrite aren't you?" I said meeting her challenge.

"How dare you?" Her hand started to rise for the slap that she did. Once again she may be fast enough for Paul but not for me. I stopped her wrist in mid air.

"How dare I? How dare you?" I said. I saw the anger in her eyes almost as burning passion. I held her wrist; my eyes were boring deep into hers.

"You bastard," she said. She didn't struggle to get out of my grasp though.

"No really Stacy, you are so high and mighty, you ask to come to dinner with me tonight, you grab my hand in the car, you dance with me, you let me treat you like I was your date. More importantly you treated me like your boyfriend. You were going out with me tonight and you were coming back here to share his bed. Do you have any clue what are doing to me? Don't you understand how you've made me want you even more this evening?" I said obviously frustrated. "Then a friend and that is all she is a friend, comes by my room to say hello and you flip out. This jealous girlfriend routine is not cool especially when you are not my girlfriend." Tears started flowing freely from her eyes and I wanted to apologize but it was the truth.

"You never gave me a choice," she said between tears. Gave her a choice? Gave her a choice? Of course I did…didn't I? Maybe I didn't give her a choice, but it is only because I knew I wasn't good enough and she wouldn't have chosen me.

"You wouldn't have chosen me anyway. You are scared." I snorted.

"You didn't let me." She screamed. "I am jealous. I don't want someone else to have you… I want you…" She screamed. She wanted me. What did she mean? Then out of the blue she did something that was almost out of character for her. She struggled out of my grip and pushed me hard against the wall and then pressed her body against me. My mind was spinning out of control, I felt as if I would go mad with desire if something didn't give. But I didn't dare kiss her, not this time. It was her choice this time. She crushed her lips on mine hard.

That did it. It was enough of a choice for me. I grabbed her bottom and she wrapped her long legs around my waist, I pinned her against the opposite wall all the while never breaking the kiss. She tore at my shirt not stopping to unbutton it and tearing buttons off at the seam. I sat her down on the bed and removed my shirt. She didn't want to wait for that. She started to pull at my belt. "Make love to me Randy." She whispered through the kissing and heavy breathing.

All I could think is how good this felt, how I wanted her. I started to kiss her again. She was having almost as hard of a time with my belt as she did the card key at the door. I was somewhat amused by that. The she switched the position. She pushed hard against my chest and rolled me over on the bottom. When she did I caught a glimpse of **his** watch. He must have forgotten it when he left for dinner with Paul. She stratteled me, and started to place hot wet kisses down my chest. I closed my eyes trying to pull my focus back to her but all I could think about was that damned watch and Dave.

"Stace…" I said. She sat up and started more successfully undo my belt. I heard myself moan. I knew I needed to stop this but she felt so good. "Stace…"

"Oh Randy I love you," she said. I wanted to scream it back I wanted nothing more than to take her into my arms and make love to her. But instead I sat up and gently sat her to the side off of my lap. She looked as intoxicated and confused as I felt. I wanted to go through with it. But I couldn't, at least not until it was over with her and Dave. "We can't do this it wouldn't be right."

"I know," she whispered and sighed. "But I have never wanted anything so much in my life."

We sat there in silence for the longest time, I'm not sure if either of us knew what to say to the other. I finally, stood from the place I had been occupying on the bed and put on my half torn shirt with no buttons. "Stacy, I think maybe you should take a few days to get your head straight. I will back out of the picture and you can really decide whether it is me or Dave that you want. I know that I said in the airport to go to Dave, but I will leave the choice up to you."

"Alright," She stood up adjusting her shirt. I saw her biting her bottom lip. I walked over to her and kissed her forehead and walked out into the hall.

It took all my strength to walk away from her. I almost felt as if I would cry. I looked down the hall to my room and saw Carrie a sleep against the wall beside of the door. I slid down beside her. My presents made her stir from her slumber. "Hey sleeping beauty."

"Randy?" She asked as she slowly was coming back to consciousness.

"Sorry it's not prince charming." I laughed.

"I suppose a charming frog will do for the present." She grinned. I sighed. "Everything alright?"

"Not really," I admitted to her.

"Want to talk?" She asked. I really wasn't sure how to start. I just shook my head. I saw her look at me and her eyes wondered to the torn shirt. "Who'd you get into a fight with this time?"

I laughed and looked down ant my white button down shirt that was ready to be retired. "The girl that was here before."

She shifted uncomfortably, which was strange because it was at the mention of Stacy. She sighed. "Looks like she won."

"She always does." I said. "Want to go inside?" I said pointing to the door of my room.

"Why not?" She said, standing. I stood also and slipped the card key into the lock. We came into the room, the curtains were still opened but this time they revealed darkness. I flipped on the lamps. She flopped down on the bed as I took off my shirt and started rummaging through my luggage in search of something to put on. "Now…Now Randy don't tempt me like that…you know I am a married woman." She commented on my lack of clothing. I laughed at her friendly teasing and turned around to smirk at her before turning my back to her and rummaging through my bag. I heard her gasp. "That must have been one hell of a fight." She said rising from the bed and coming closer to look at my back.

"What?" I said turning my head around trying to catch a glimpse of what she was starring at. She touched her figures to my back, and then I felt the sting.

"You have major scratches. Are you sure that was a fight? Looks like something else if you ask me." I turned to go to the bathroom to stare at my back in the mirror to get a look at what she was talking about. Yeap, there plain as day were scratches all down my back from my passionate moment with Stacy.

"Oh shit." I said rubbing them hoping that they would disappear.

"So that is what happened to your shirt…and why you were gone so long." She said with an interesting look playing upon her face. "What's up with you and blondie?"

"Interesting question," I said returning to my bag and pulling out a t-shirt. "Nothing really." I said trying to avoid the subject.

"Oh no Randy, this is a subject I would like to talk about." She said sitting on the bed and crossing her arms.

"Well I don't want to talk about it." I said slipping the shirt over my head. I meant it, I didn't make her talk and this was none of her business.

"Well I don't care, you need to." She said. She was being awful pushy.

"No Carrie this subject is off limits. I mean it." I snapped back. I could see her getting impatient.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why are you being so nosey?" I shot back.

"Because I need to know." She stated simply.

"You don't need to know and I don't want to talk about it." I said flopping down on the bed next to her. She was starting to adjatated me now.

"Fine suborn ass." I watched her cross the room to the window. I flipped on the TV. Why did she care so much? She didn't know Stacy. Part of me really did want to confide in someone but the fact that she was so interested immediately put me on the defense. For the first time I felt like I couldn't quite trust Carrie. I wasn't fully sure that her intentions were to mearly be my friend or did she have some sort of hidden agenda. I know she was waiting for me to speak but I decided that I would just ignore the situation. I laid back and flipped through the channels. She finally turned around. "I'm sorry Randy. I'll go." She started walking toward the door.

"Suit yourself. You don't have to leave but the blonde is off limits." I said.

"Fine." She walked over and fell of the bed. We once again were left in silence.

"How are you? I mean earlier, you were upset?" I said trying to make conversation.

"More confused than ever." She stated.

"About?" I asked. If she could be nosey then so could I.

"My husband." She simply answered.

"Ah, so he is what you were so upset about earlier." I was piecing the puzzle, better known as Carrie, together.

"Yes, perceptive Randy." She said. I didn't say anything. I didn't want to pry, especially because the previous conversation was about me.

"Do you want to talk?" I asked.

"No," she stated. We just laid there starring in silence at the image on the TV screen, both of us thinking about the same thing in a different way. The peace that she brought to the room before was replaced by an unsettling silence.

Thanks for reading I know there was a tad bit of smut in this chapter but I couldn't resist… Thanks for checking it out….Please let me know what you think…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Somewhere with in the awkward silence between Carrie and I, I fell into a restless sleep. My dreams were haughting me once again. All I could see was Stacy, telling me that she wanted Dave. Maybe I didn't give her a choice in the airport because I thought that she would choose Dave. I didn't want to hurt Dave. I feel like Judas, but I don't know how to detach myself from Stacy. This is why love is so dangerous. There was no way to prevent all hell from breaking loose. Maybe it had already broken and I was standing in the middle of it. I opened my eyes and looked around the room, this time Carrie had disappeared with no note. I didn't have time to wonder where she had gone.

I showered and got dressed for the autograph signing. I felt numb as I mindlessly went through the routine of meeting fan after fan. I stole a few quick glances at Stacy. I loved to watch her interact with the fans. She was so sweet, always smiling, always giving them hugs. I made eye contact with her only once. I just looked at her trying to understand what was going on in her head. I avoided Dave like the plague and was somewhat grateful for Paul sitting in between us, even though Paul continued to scoff at me.

After the signing I was to meet mom and dad for lunch at the hotel restaurant. They arrived before me of course because, the cowboy was never late and I on the other hand somehow always found a way to be. I spotted them sitting in a corner table. Mom spotted me first. "There's my baby." She came to meet me, embracing me into a huge hug. Now I may be a grown man but I still love it when my mom hugs me. She always made me feel safe. Safe, almost the way Stacy made me feel.

"Hey mom," I said picking her up in to a bear hug.

"Oh…Randy…put me down." She laughed. I always like to hear mom laugh. She laughed a lot when I was a child.

"Well look who it is, soon-to be the youngest champ in history." Dad stood up and walked over to me shaking my hand and pulling me into a hug.

"Oh let me look at you…You get more handsome every time I see you baby…oh but are you getting enough sleep? You look tired….Bob, doesn't he look tired?" Mom started her usual routine. She held me at arms length, after I had placed her on the ground, studying me.

"He looks fine Elaine…Let's sit down and order." Dad said as he led the way to the table. I noticed we had caused a slight scene. But we soon took our seats at the table. "So son, how have you been?"

"I'm on top of the world." I lied.

"By golly, you should be, son. You are the future of this company." I watched my dad say as he read the menu. I wanted to change the subject about me being on top of the world because the truth was I was torn to shreds inside but thought it best to keep it to myself. We chatted over lunch about general conversation until mom got to my love life.

"So any special girls in your life?" Mom looked at me as if she was gleaming.

"A few," I said trying to make light of the situation as dad and I laughed in that annoying way that always irritated my mom.

"Now Randy don't you want to meet a nice girl." Mom said. 'No Mom I have met the perfect woman,' I wanted to scream but I decided in was in my best interest for the time being not to tell they.

"Leave the boy alone, he's only 24, he's got plenty of time to settle down." Dad started on Mom.

"Who are you taking to the Mask tonight?" Mom continued ignoring Dad. She did bring up a valid point. I had forgotten with all the drama for the past few days about the Mask. Being a guy, I thought the idea was a little dumb, a masquerade ball right before Summer Slam but Vince always wanted to portray a sophisticated side to the business and loved elaborate parties. Plus it was a hefty charity fundraiser.

"No one," I said. I meant it. I didn't have any plans of taking anyone. I couldn't very well ask a Stacy to go, she would be with Dave, and I thought it would be a tad unwise to ask someone else with the 'current situation.'

"Why don't you ask, that girl…um…um…oh what is her name?" Mom made a face trying to think. "Oh …the valet girl…pretty blonde….Stacy, that's her name. Ask her."

Mom stated as if she had my life all figured out. I wanted to confess everything, maybe because she was my mom and part of me wanted her comfort. I resisted.

"Mom, Stacy is dating Dave." I clenched my teeth maybe a little hard when I said it. The fact was she still was with Dave.

"Oh well that is a shame you would have made such a lovely couple." She stated. It was my turn to detour the subject to get Mom on a subject that she like more than my love life.

"So Mom, what are you going as to the mask?" I asked her. My Mom sometimes did not take the changing subjects well but I said a silent prayer in my head that this time would be different. This time it work Mom got on a rave about costumes and Dad's lack of enthusiasm.

I finished up lunch with my parents and decided to find Chris to go over the match and to try to take my mind off of Stacy. I was successful this time in finding him and after 3 hours of grueling pain better know as practicing. I headed back to the hotel and up to my room to shower and get ready for the mask.

I was not looking forward to this evening at all. I had an ill defining feeling that something strange was in the air. You know before a disaster happens, the calm before the storm. There was just eeriness that hung over my head. I was standing in front of my door trying desperately to open the it with my card key, I was having almost as much trouble as Stacy had the night before. The light finally turned green and the door popped open. I discovered two envelopes lying in the floor that had been slid under the door.

Both had my name on the out side, my tux with a white mask that would cover the upper part of my face except for the eyes, for the party also was hung neatly on the clothes hanger with a note that read: Courtesy of the hotel staff. It must have been delivered when I was out.

I picked up both envelopes up off of the plush, soft white carpet. I opened the first one and read it aloud. "Randy, we need to talk. I have made my decision. Meet me at the mask by the fountain in the hotel garden at 8:30." and it was signed Stacy. Oh great she had made her decision. I felt nervous as if I would lose my lunch that I was so desperately trying to keep down. That was a quick decision. She must be staying with Dave. That is why it was so easy. Staying with Dave and _letting me go_.

I had an urge to "forget" to go tonight. It really wasn't my thing anyway. But something inside of me had to know. I had almost completely forgotten about the second envelope when I glanced down at it again. I tore open the envelope and read it aloud. "Charming Frog, all will be reveled. Meet me at the fountain in the hotel garden at the mask tonight at 8:30pm don't be late. I would hate for my frog to become a prince. Carrie." How strange they had requested the same time. What did Carrie intend to revel to me? How did she know about the mask? There were a million and one questions running through my head. Only two was sticking out though: Who the hell is Carrie really? And whom did Stacy choose?

I somehow went through the motions of showering and getting dressed and silently cursing my tux tie for not cooperating with me. But after 20 minutes of struggling it finally complied. I slipped the white mask on my face noticing that it very much resembled the Phantom of the Opera's mask. It looked so white on my tan skin. The Mask had just begun. I was shaky inside but managed to conceal it on the outside. My stomach was in knots. All hell was about to break loose and I was going to be standing in the middle of it. I made my way down into the hotel's ballroom, where there was already a crowd of people standing in line as the invitations were checked. I walked up to the door where a man in a top hat and black cape with a mask similar to mine but it was black asked for my invitation. I handed it to him.

"Have a magical evening Mr. Orton." He said as he extended his arm as to tell me to enter. As I entered I saw Vince has spared no expense on the party, not that he ever did. The ballroom was lit in warm lighting and there were tons of candles sitting on anything that stood still. The place was set as if it was a grand ball that a king would have thrown in the Middle Ages. The ballroom was filled with people in masks it was hard to make out who anyone was. I glanced around for someone I recognized. I glanced at my watch and the Rolex read 8:25. I decided to search for the gardens.

I pushed my way through the crowd of people and saw that on the opposite wall to the entrance that the ballroom had a small door that led outside I walked over to the door and stepped out of it. I was surrounded by a lush garden that was all but deserted which was strange due to the party inside the room. The garden was lit with candles and white Christmas lights. It was beautiful. I was not looking forward to having my heart broken, as I was sure that Stacy would choose Dave.

I sat on the edge of the round fountain and just looked around at the surroundings. My stomach was doing flip-flops as I was clenching my jaw. I reached up to adjust my mask when I heard a voice that I didn't expect to hear. I looked up and I was somewhat startled to see Dave standing in the garden with a letter in his hand. He had on a gold mask and a tux as myself.

"Randy, did you send me this letter? I have to admit it the handwriting looked familiar but I would have never thought it was yours." He laughed. It was all I could do to stand.

"I didn't send you a note, Dave." He handed me the note I read it aloud. "_We need to talk. Meet me at the fountain at 8:30."_ It was not signed but I recognized the handwriting.

It was Carrie's.

Well everyone that was the next chapter I know I took a little longer with it, but I had hit a roadblock. I hope you all like….Please let me know ….Thanks for continuing to read and the next chapter will be a big one I promise. Please review and let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I didn't send you a note, Dave." He handed me the note I read it aloud. "We need to talk. Meet me at the fountain at 8:30." It was not signed but I recognized the handwriting.

It was Carrie's.

Now why would Carrie have invited Dave here? How did she know Dave? This was all getting just a bit confusing. For some reason I didn't tell Dave that I recognized the handwriting. I started to, but something stopped me.

"Hey kid, I am glad that you are here though. I wanted to tell you before the gossip mill started churning." He started. I was trying to concentrate on what he was trying to say but I felt so light headed from my nervousness I wished that I had at least had one drink to loosed up before my road led me here. "Stacy and I...Well …it's over." My eyes shot up to his. Oh, shit she was choosing me. I wanted to scream from the rooftops how happy I was but thought it best to contain my excitement in fount of Dave. Did she tell him about us? No, she couldn't have because he was still standing here beside of me.

"I'm sorry man." I lied for the most part, part of me felt terrible for Dave. Dave was always good at concealing him emotions. He barely seemed upset about the break up with Stacy.

"Ah I will be fine, it's not the first girl and she probably won't be the last." Dave was always in good spirits. It was one of the best qualities that he possessed. The curiosity got the best of me.

"Why did you and she break up?" I said trying to sound as if I didn't already know.

"I think there is someone else. She told me that she was looking for a kind of love that I couldn't give her. That she loved me but that she had recently learned that a different love existed. She said that it was the kind of love that she realized she can't live with out." He said he had a far off look in his eyes. I really hated the way that this would affect him. He then just looked up and smiled.

"Stacy?" He said. I turned around when I heard the footsteps behind us coming from one side of the garden. It was her. She was dressed in a white ball gown with sleeves that were fitted to the elbow and then flared out with lace ever so slightly. The iridescent beading on the bodice was simple but sparkled. Her long blonde hair was swept up in a mass of curls on the top of her head and her mask had beading that matched the bodice. She was breathtaking. All I could do was smile. She smiled back. I don't even remember the look that Dave had on his face. All I remembered was her and her beauty. Dave broke my concentration.

"You look beautiful Stacy." He stated. He always knew what to say.

"You are breath taking Stace." I said. She smiled. Then looked at me I could see her eyes and I could see her wondering why Dave was here.

"What are you doing here Stacy? Did you get a letter?" He stated.

"What letter?" She spoke in her soft sweet tone. Then I heard a rustling in the shadows coming from the garden. There was a woman dressed in a brown and gold ball gown with no sleeves and bronze gloves that stretched half way up her arms. My eyes wondered to her face as she came closer. Part of it was covered with a gold and brown sequined mask and her brown hair was pulled up into an elaborate bun on the top of her head. It was the first time that I had seen her in make up. Carrie was really beautiful.

"Carrie?" I asked and was surprised to hear that Stacy and Dave said the exact same thing. Stacy said it with some sort of shock.

The way that Dave said it sent chills down my back. Almost like he had witnessed a train wreck. I turned to look at him. All the color had drained from his face. Somewhat like the color from Carrie's face drained when she came face to face with Stacy. The letter that he had been holding fell to the ground almost as if it was in slow motion. All of a sudden a strange energy filled the air. I looked around at the four of us all-standing in a beautiful garden filled with white light. White, pure light, I knew that we were all in the shadows, that we all carried secrets even Dave, that our masks were unable to hide any longer as I stood there I could feel hell breaking loose around me.

"Hello David." Carrie said simply.

"How?" He said still standing it the same spot with a colorless face, his voice was shaky and if I was not mistaken I thought that he had tears in his eyes. "Take off the mask." He demanded.

"Why? You know it's me." She stated simply.

"Just do it, Carrie. You at least owe me that." He stated. What the hell is going on here? Was all I could think.

"Wait. How do you know Carrie?" I asked him. He slowly turned to look at me.

"How do you know her Randy?" He asked.

"I met her in the cab on the way to the airport. Then by some strange twist of fate, I ran into her here. We became friends." I said looking at Carrie who would not meet my eye contact. I looked at Stacy and realized that she was as lost as I was.

"Yeah right," Dave said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. His shock, I could hear was beginning to turn to anger. "How do you really know her Randy?" Dave spat out. I had never heard Dave take that tone with me.

"David, Randy is telling the truth." She spoke.

"I know Randy. Carrie, he doesn't have friends that are women without sleeping with them. Ask him yourself. Did you sleep with him?" He asked. I was almost offended by Dave's attitude. Although what he was saying was something that I had said myself only a few days ago. But I felt like somehow I had changed whether it have been Stacy, Carrie or both.

"I assure you David we did not sleep together." She stated very firm.

"Dave I swear she was only my friend. Why do you care anyway?" I stated. "You still haven't told me how you know her."

Silence fell up on the four of us standing here. I looked at Stacy and she was watching the scene unfold in fount of her with almost horror. I wanted to protect her from what was about to happen. "Well David are you going to tell him and your little girl friend." Carrie said as her eyes shot to Stacy.

I watched Dave stand there glaring at Carrie. I saw something that was strange in his eyes it was almost love. "Carrie why don't you tell them? How could you have the nerve to come back here after 7 years?" He started in his normal calm 'Dave' voice but was yelling by the point that he said 7 years. I was lost. I stood by Stacy in silence. With that Carrie took off her mask and so did Dave as they revealed the secret.

"Tell him David." She demanded in the stubborn attitude that she had demonstrated last night.

Dave turned to me I could see what almost looked like tears in his eyes. "You really what to know who she is?" I nodded. "She's my wife." He turned away and his back was to us.

Stacy and I said at the same time, "Your married?" I realized this must have come as a shock to her too. Her voice was shaky.

"Yes," Dave and Carrie both replied.

"Dave?" I turned to see Stacy she had taken off her mask and her eyes were more visible. "How could you not tell me? I slept with a married man?" Tears were welling up in her huge hazel eyes as the realization of the situation hit her. She turned to Carrie. "I am so sorry, I had no idea." She said. I wanted to go to her and throw my arms around her but I was frozen.

"But you sure knew what you were doing with Randy last night behind Dave's back didn't you?" Carrie shot at Stacy. I could see her eyes get wide with shock as she looked at me.

"You told her?" She said. This damned mask was getting on my nerves I wanted to continue to shield my secret from the light but flowing with the trend I removed my mask. I had to show her that I didn't tell Carrie.

"No she was still at my room and saw my shirt. You have to believe me Stacy I wouldn't have done that." I said as I started toward her.

"What?" Dave turned around and looked from Stacy to me with a confused look on his face.

"Dave, I kissed Stacy." I simply said. He turned around and looked at me. I he looked like he had just been punched in the stomach.

"Oh," he said with understanding. He turned to Stacy. "It's him, isn't it?" He said very calmly. She nodded. He turned to look at me. "You know you were my brother right?" He said softly. Then he turned to her. "If you think that he is your great love you are mistaken Stacy. Randy has demonstrated nothing but selfishness in the time that I have know him. You my dear are just another notch on the Orton belt." His words stung like an open wound that you pour alcohol on.

"Dave it wasn't like it sounds. I didn't mean for this to happen. And she is not another notch on the 'Orton' belt, as you like to put it. I … We never meant to hurt you. Man you are my best friend. Do you really think that all of this was planned?" I said.

"Maybe Paul just taught you a little too well. And you aren't my best friend, because you would have never kissed her. Or you would have been a man and told me about this." He said. He was right, I should have been the one to tell him. Then he surprised me he started to laugh. "I get it now. The title shot…Paul knew….Didn't he?" He said. I was silent so was Stacy. "Didn't he?" Dave yelled.

"Yes," I said.

"The dinner with Eric, the story line. It all makes since now." Dave said he had stopped laughing and looked at me. "Trust me Randy all of this has cost you. It has cost you my friendship, Paul's and it's going to cost you something that will eventually mean a lot to you." Dave said.

"Dave you know, I know that I was wrong. But what about what you did to Stacy? What you did to Carrie? You were married…How is that different than what I have done?" I said. He was frozen now. I looked at Carrie, she stood before me trying to conceal that she was a mess.

"Don't talk to me about my marriage. This woman left me 7 years ago. I couldn't find her to send her divorce papers she just disappeared into thin air. I had finally moved on with my life. Finally found someone that slightly compared to the feelings that I had for her, Randy. Now, that is just shit too isn't it?" Dave said a little calmer than before. He turned to Carrie. "I have to know. Why did you leave me? Why didn't you just do me the courtesy of telling me it was over?" His voice was sad.

"I tried. I just sat there watching you sleep. I wanted to tell you that I was leaving. I wanted to tell you that I would come back. I wanted to tell you that I just couldn't take being there in that house anymore. Not around her stuff. When Elizabeth died she took all that I had left to give. I knew that if I woke you up that you would stop me. I knew if I looked into your eyes I couldn't leave. I watched you sleep and when the dawn started to break I got on a bus." She said with tears falling onto her taffeta brown ball gown.

"Why didn't you stay? We could have gotten through it together. Carrie I loved you, I would have done anything. I would have moved; we could have started over. Do you know how hard it was to lose you both?" I watched him move toward her.

"I was scared. I was selfish. I never intended to stay gone for 7 years. I stared to come back time after time David. I thought about you all the time. I still do, about you and our little girl." She said and started crying harder.

"Dave, you have a little girl?" Stacy said. She had been standing in silence.

Dave took a deep breath and sighed. He turned to face Stacy and I. "I did. I had a little girl. Her name was Elizabeth. Carrie and I had her right after we were married. She was four when the leukemia came. They found it too late and there was nothing that the doctor's could do. She died 6 months later." He said. It was the first time I had ever saw Dave cry.

"I'm so sorry Dave. I wish you would have told us." I said wondering if the old Randy would have been understanding like I just demonstrated.

"I wanted to leave that part of my life behind me, so when I signed the contract with Vince, I decided not to tell anyone about my past. I never thought that Carrie would come back." He looked at Stacy. "I tried to tell you once or twice, but I couldn't. I'm truly sorry that I mislead you." He walked over to Carrie, he looked at Carrie the way that I looked at Stacy. "Let's talk…Just us, excuse us." He slipped his arm around her and she nodded.

I watched them disappear into the lush plants. Then I turned to Stacy. I didn't know what to say to her. I especially didn't know what to say at all after the event we just saw unfold. I looked at her and caught her eye. I reached out my hand and she took in I led her to sit on the edge of the fountain.

"Well that was…" I started.

"I chose you." She said quickly. I looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I know." I looked at her.

"I just wanted you to know, I chose you before any of this happened." She said again.

"I know," I said. We sat there in silence as held her hand. "I have to know why you chose me?"

"Because I was looking for love. I was looking for real love, the can't- live-with-out-the-each-other, crazy, incontinent, love. And when you kissed me I found it. That love only happens once. I couldn't walk away from it, from you." I knew exactly what she meant. I leaned over to kiss her and this time I allowed it all the butterflies and the tingles. This whole experience had really changed me.

"Do you want to meet my parents?" I said. She nodded and I stood up and this time meant to extend my hand. She took it. I knew that I would have to deal with Dave later. I knew that there would be more of the story to tell but I knew with her by my side anything was possible. We walked hand in hand into the crowded ballroom.

Hey everyone thanks for reading all of that I know it was a really long chapter and some major things happened….Please let me know what you think….I will get the final part up soon…Thank you to everyone who is still reading my story and a great big, huge special THANK YOU to those who have been reviewing… 


End file.
